She Is My Light, He Is My Love
by Nath-The-Master
Summary: One shot collection for some underrated ships. Contains OC's. Changed title, formerly The Girl Who Stole Millard's Heart and other one shots.
1. Milliard X Lesley

We had just sat down to dinner, and I had a forkful of chicken halfway to my mouth when I heard screaming. I quickly looked over to Jake, and he nodded to confirm what I was thinking. One of the hollows we hadn't killed was going after someone. Jake, Bronwyn, Millard, and I all stood up, running to the door. Millard shoved open the door, and we saw a girl, about 17, tangled up in the hollows tentacles, as we guessed. She shouted profanities at it, then, suddenly,the grass around her shriveled and died, along with the hollowghast. We stared at her, shocked.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all night like the Great Wall of China, or are you going to help me up?" She asked.

Millard was the first to recover, and he walked over to her and helped her up.

"I'm Millard, and I'm invisible. That's Emma, the one with blonde hair. She can control fire. The boy next to her is Jacob, he can see the hollowghast. The girl with no shoes is Bronwyn, she's really strong." He explaoned to her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all,"she replied, "My name is Lesley Royellis, i'm 16, and I can kill or bring a person back to life with one word. I can also see what can not be seen, so I can see you."

My head flashed to Millard, and then to the girl. Holy Shit. Nobody can see Millard! I shook myself uot of my thoughts, and motioned for her to follow me. "Come meet our friends." I said to her, hearing her stomach growl. We headed inside to see everyone else crowded around the door.

"Hi!" Olive shouted running up to the girl. "I'm Olive and I'm lighter than air!"

"Hi," Lesley chuckled, "I'm Lesley."

Olive and Claire dragged her into the dining room so she could eat, and we all followed.

 **Lesley POV**

After eating I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to a new page. I sketched out the basic proportions of a basic 16 year old male.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" I heard the small girl, Olive, ask.

"Millard." I replied, not really paying attention while sketching his band t-shirt.

"How can you sketch Millard? He's invisible." Olive asked.

"Not to me. I can see him as clearly as my own hand." I replied again, sketching his faded jeans.

I heard Olive skip off, probably to tell Claire about this new thing she found out about me.

"Finished." I sighed.

"With what?" I heard Millard ask.

"With sketching you." I told him.

"Can I see?" he asked, "I have went so long without seeing myself that I have no idea of what I look like."

I handed him the sketchbook, and after a few seconds of silence I heard him ask something.

 **Millard POV**

Lesley handed me the sketchbook and I looked at her drawing of apparent me. I had overly long dark brown hair that fell over one bright green eye, a faint smile on my face, my Hey Monday band t-shirt on, lightly faded jeans, and black, muddy converse. Damn I was hot. Then I realized how I felt about Lesley, the only girl who could see me.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked her.


	2. Enorace

**Hello! Second chapter! Since I finished My Silent Scream updates will come more often, but still not that often as I have musical practice, swim team, all state choir auditions, violin, and regular school. But anyways, Enjoy!**

Enoch missed his old loop. It was nice there, nobody was scared of his peculiarity. He especially missed the people. The loops Ymbryne, Miss Peacock, the oldest in the loop at 27, Viktor, with his ice powers, then the twins Nathanael and Sabrina, with Sabrina's extra smartness and ability to turn invisible, Nathanael with his "anything I draw comes to life", Eliana with her destruction powers, and Mack with his shape shifting. How they all went missing ON A FRICKING WALK was Enoch's question.

Enoch slumped lower in the armchair he was sitting in. Horace looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised, Enoch glowered at him so Horace couldn't see his red face. Bird, Horace was cute. Enoch desperately wanted to run his hands through his blonde hair, cuddle up with him while they were watching movies, kiss in the ocean, hold hands under the table at mealtimes; just have Horace as his. But he Never could.

Bronwyn poked her head through the library door. "Some peculiars and a Ymbryne came by, one of them is injured, and we need your first aid kit Enoch."

Enoch sighed again, standing up from his chair. "Fine. I'll get it."

He walked to his rarely used bedroom, grabbed the first aid kit from the desk, and headed downstairs. He assumed the peculiars and Ymbryne were in the parlor, as he heard voices. He stalked in, stopping dead when he saw WHO the peculiars were.

"Nath? Sabrina? Viktor? Eliana? Mack? Miss Peacock?"

Miss P looked at Enoch, "You know them?"

"Th-they were my old loop!"

Nath waved from his spot on the floor, where he already had his sketchbook out. Eliana grinned at him from her place on Mack's lap, (took them long enough.), Viktor beamed at him from his spot behind the couch next to Miss Peacock, Sabrina waved as best she could with a broken wrist, and Miss Peacock walked over to Enoch and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Enoch." she looked very sorry indeed, so Enoch forgave her.

"How dd you find us here? You're lucky you came now, we just got back from the 21st century America." he asked into her mud and blood stained dress.

"Luck."

A Very Peculiar Time Skip

After bandaging Sabrina and cleaning up Enoch's old loop mates they were finally sitting down to dinner. Miss Peregrine was at the head, with Bronwyn on her right and Jake on her left. Olive was next to Bronwyn, followed by Claire, Eliana, Mack, and Hugh. Next to Jake was Emma, then Milliard, Nath, Sabrina, Fiona, Viktor, Horace, and Enoch, with Miss Peacock across from Miss P. They were all talking and laughing while Enoch poked at his meal. Horace tapped Enoch on the shoulder and Enoch turned to him, taking a sip of his water.

"Date me." Horace said, looking serious, but blushing.

Enoch spat his water all over Hugh, who had been unlucky enough to be across from him.

"ENOCH!" Hugh hollered, sopping wet, overtop of everyone else's cheers.

 *******************  
 **If you would like I can include Miss Peacock, Viktor, Nathanael, Sabrina, Eliana, and mack in the other one shots, but I don't have to. This was based off of a Lolirock Talisto comic, so if you look it up on google or something you may find it. I need suggestions for the next one shot, so send 'em in please! I love reviews more than Jake loves Emma!**

 **Au Revoir!**


	3. Enorace Again

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I kind of forgot I'm on this site...**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **********  
"Excuse me, I am a DEMON!" Horace looked at the boy standing at his kitchen table, essay long forgotten.

"Well, demon or not, I can't take you seriously in that fedora," Horace replied, exasperated. He watched as the messy blonde haired boy touched the brim of his blood-red fedora, looking insulted.

The day had started out well enough, he had woken up early enough to catch the bus, surprisingly, all of his classes were easy, and barely any people showed up at the bakery he worked at. All in all, a good day. Until the boy showed up.

"Can you please leave? My friends are coming over to work on a project." Horace looked back down at his essay, adding another sentence to the already long essay.

He heard the boy sigh. "I just need you to bleed on this paper! Human blood is all I need goddamnit!"

Horace looked up. "Well, why didn't you just say that in the beginning? I can do that."

He grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and poked a small hole in his thumb, holding his hand on the paper the boy held out.

When he removed his thumb from the paper, he looked the boy dead in the eys-damn, he had nice eyes, very feminine but still-and asked him for his number.

"O-oh, I don't have a number, the bird won't let any of us get one."

Horace raised an eyebrow at this, and quickly realized something.

"You're not a demon, you're in my English class."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I'm not a demon. It was a dare, my friend Emma is filming through the window."

Horace laughed, scaring the boy apparently. He didn't notice how the boy's ears lit up red, or how he smiled in an odd way at the man in front of him. "I'm Horace, what's your name?"

"E-E-Enoch." The boy-no, Enoch, was DEFINITELY blushing.

"Hey, want to go on a date later?"


	4. Enorace Request

**I'm uploading all of the chapters I have on Wattpad and Ao3 all at once, so yeah.**

 **For StrawberryMacaroon. Prompt:**

 ** _If you have the time, Could you please make another Enorace one. Maybe one where Horace drags Enoch to go shopping or something? Thank you!_**

"Enoch, please?"

"I don't DO shopping." Enoch was making homunculi-or at least trying to-when his boyfriend interrupted. Not that he was complaining, but SHOPPING? Of all of the modern American things to do, he wanted to go shopping at a mall?

He sighed. "I'll do it Horace, but only if you take me to that store Jake told you about. Hot Pocket?"

"I think you mean Hot Topic." Horace was smirking, most likely planning something, the little shit. He was Enoch's little shit, though.

"Eh, same thing." Enoch pushed his chair back, standing up. He headed over to the sink in the corner, washed his hands, then put all of his tools and clay away.

"Go change into something else, Enoch. Please?" Horace was already digging through the dresser in the corner.

"Here, put this on. I'll meet you upstairs." Horace disappeared up the basement stairs, and Enoch pulled off his overalls and stained t-shirt, switching to the grey jeans and black button up Horace had picked.

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Enoch flicked off the lamp, grabbed the wallet Jake had given him {Filled with AMERICAN money, no less.} and headed upstairs.

He found his boyfriend waiting by the front door with Bronwyn, the peculiars of Miss Peregrine's loop's designated driver.

"You two ready to go?" Bronwyn twirled the car keys around her finger impatiently.

"Yep! Enoch's fashion sense is a lost cause, but at least we can get him better clothes." Horace teased, opening the door.

"Oi! My clothes are fine!" Enoch liked his clothes, overalls and t-shirts were easy to put on and wash, unlike Horace's fine suits and such. Following Horace and Bronwyn to the car, Enoch slid into the backseat.

Bronwyn started the car, and they were off.

At the mall, Bronwyn got a pretzel and sat at the food court to wait while Horace dragged Enoch to H&M to find a nice semi-formal outfit for the pale necromancer. After purchasing a red button up and black dress slacks, the pair went to Ulta Beauty for Horace's hair stuff, then Enoch dragged a reluctant Horace into Hot Topic to look around.

He immediately spotted the wall of band T-shirts and headed over, dragging Horace behind him. Enoch grabbed shirt after shirt, shoving them into his boyfriend's reluctant arms. Enoch then spotted the Pride display and made a beeline for it, Horace dragging his feet behind.

Back at the house, Enoch had ended up with a dress shirt, dress slacks, a pair of red and black converse, about 10 different shirts, and a grumpy boyfriend.

"Come on, Enoch! Getting you better clothes does not mean you can get 10 shirts almost the same!" Enoch ignored Horace as he paced back and forth across Enoch's room, obviously flustered.

"Hey babe, it's okay. I wouldn't wear the stuff you wanted me to wear anyways." Enoch wrapped His boyfriend in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Horace was leaning up for a kiss when Emma interrupted.

"Time for lunch lovebirds!"

 **I'm sorry this is so short...**


	5. Fugh

p data-p-id="6cbc5dd807b9f6950032658f4505a4f4"High School was fucking stupid. Sitting in AP English 12, Hugh dropped his head onto his open, bee-themed notebook, groaning grotesquely. /p  
p data-p-id="a11625d19af4f9f03f6e81c202ad1cb8"His table-mate, Millard Nullings, a pale, blue-eyed boy in a white button up and jeans, poked his shoulder with a pen. "What's wrong? You're not injured, are you?" /p  
p data-p-id="56fab86bc1291079873b02392288f2e8""High School is fucking stupid," Hugh whispered back, rolling his eyes behind his thick aviator goggles. /p  
p data-p-id="61264f775de71ed02316740e35c18dfb""We're getting a new student today, class. She has transferred from Miss Bunting's class to be with us today. Everyone, Fiona Frauenfeld." The teacher, a tall, blonde-haired woman named Miss Ride, interrupted the boys' quiet conversation, beckoning a girl inside the classroom./p  
p data-p-id="d9fcbe302693b041b1891f13b85b2605""Fiona, you may sit in the empty seat across from Hugh Apiston. Hugh, head off of your desk."/p  
p data-p-id="644a7176c428158aec11a6c28d933b5e"Hugh begrudgingly lifted his head and spotted the new girl. /p  
p data-p-id="db8be035ad4399184dc854f425d0efd9"emHoly SHIT, she's pretty./em/p  
p data-p-id="fae9eb965c7254135a048214df500bfc"Fiona had a large mass of auburn-red frizzy hair, beautiful coffee-and-cream coloured skin, and striking green eyes that seemed to bore into his mind. Hugh gulped./p  
p data-p-id="592e8e20a6e46e37e05e1a12ef12dc37"Thankfully, he was saved from potential embarrassment by the lunch bell. He collected his things, then sprinted out of the classroom, almost slamming into Miss Ride's fiance, the almost silent Art teacher Mr Arai. In the large commons, he slid into his seat at one of the long tables. /p  
p data-p-id="e5133b6d65bd7f407eb513e712f1991f""Emma! I need your help!" He stuck his face in the dusty blonde haired girl's space impatiently./p  
p data-p-id="5713661ba27d41b5c6a1c86d68ec1437""What? You never need help with ANYTHING, Hugh." Emma shoved him away, sticking her tongue out at him./p  
p data-p-id="8c9186a6ed2678e4965b882f7c138cb8""There's a really hot girl in my English class, Fiona Frauenfeld, and I want to ask her to Homecoming, but I have no idea how!" Hugh was frantic now, attracting the attention of the freshmen two tables over, Enoch and Horace, who raised their eyebrows questioningly. He ignored them./p  
p data-p-id="5304f75c733ecc2ac81d3ccc395372d5""Oh, Fee! She's my best friend, didn't you know? I can help you ask her." Emma smirked at him as Hugh's jaw hit the table./p  
p data-p-id="6b6367e3442a77f3c698d591b5c53cde""You know her!?"/p  
p data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="9c547d8af796104306a62ec0ec10d9f5"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Operation Fugh/span/em/p  
p data-p-id="e8f589ba5a8d25dedeed76dafd7ca72c"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"By Emma Bloom /span/em/p  
p data-p-id="226c53104b13b4c195cc60b57433a30b"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Step One: Hugh gets to know her./span/em/p  
p data-p-id="46151bcfefbf453346daaafafb974e15"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Step Two: Initiate flirting. {Subtly}/span/em/p  
p data-p-id="78e0447a37013562918c51194b627adf"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Step Three: If she seems flustered at Step Two, ask her to Homecoming./span/em/p  
p data-p-id="716f6854fa7d949f5868d01fe496619f"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Step Four: FUGH./span/em/p  
p data-p-id="b34e60feb0bb56c55fcc075398da7e54"Reading a scrap of lined paper Emma had written her plan onto, Hugh sighed. This was going to be embarrassing./p  
p data-p-id="b48963e6fd65c79b7ed39d09c15279f5"strongStep One: /strong/p  
p data-p-id="aa2556266a1178b6fb21809fc60580ea"Emma had invited all of their friends, including Fiona, to get Bubble Tea, on a sunny Saturday. Sitting at the long table, Enoch and Horace were bickering about something, Olive, Claire, and Miss Ride's little sister Ariel were colouring in a colouring book together, Milliard, Emma's boyfriend Jacob, and Bronwyn were quietly conversing about obscure rock bands, and Emma and Hugh were talking to Fiona, albeit one-sidedly./p  
p data-p-id="3bd65989a75dcebc964a82cc08d9e990"So far, they had found out Fiona wanted to own a greenhouse, was from Ireland, was nicknamed Jill of the Jungle by Emma, and liked bees well enough, which earned her major points on the Girlfriend-of-Hugh scale./p  
p data-p-id="a65ae6f0aed90d70fb999468b5b3e60d"strongStep Two:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="dffead0621c8a7e43c79af56df5e761f"The next Monday, they were back at the bubble tea shop. Sliding into the bench seat next to Fiona, Hugh smirked at her./p  
p data-p-id="26c1db928527046192b29f39772b8dfe""I have seen some wonderful looking women in my lifetime, and you are the finest of them all."/p  
p data-p-id="511abf49f11983322f46cb65ddf01777"Fiona blushed, sending Hugh into another god-awful pickup line./p  
p data-p-id="9caf9f41a04ffda5800bcd2a561d2ff4""Jill of the Jungle? More like Jill of my dreams."/p  
p data-p-id="f87af3eb8749289c87b2114fa784fa32"Fiona went redder than he had ever seen a person turn./p  
p data-p-id="55113b91afa4a8175959e385ccecfc4e"strongStep Three:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7b17761e5aaf7a9a9927a301430ae9d0""Hey, Fiona?" Hugh leaned across his desk in English, staring deeply into Fiona's striking green eyes./p  
p data-p-id="57c89c41ec00d91258c03550815da7c8""Will you go to homecoming with me?"/p  
p data-p-id="b923dfc4b008e5549065516c54bde650"Fiona stuttered, turned red, and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="6201fc63a96d8e0ce789a7a9c6fd8d74""I'll pick you up at your house at six, alright?"/p  
p data-p-id="d4ac25955e0af26677a107c539d24a81"strongStep Four:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e2987170016dad80c21d2ff175da142c"Slow dancing to some old song, Hugh was on top of the world. Not literally, as he wasn't at the North Pole, but still. He was at homecoming with the love of his young life, Fiona, and life could not be any better. He focused his eyes on the green-eyed girl, smiled softly, and spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="628553f9e431991d623d6dfe78615940""May I kiss you?"/p  
p data-p-id="a20be93a12a5a7d72a8884e07067f336"Fiona stuttered, then nodded. Hugh leaned in, pressed their lips together, and saw fireworks./p  
p data-p-id="7f17f3786af548af4e2abff1f19849a3"strong****************/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c381058ad8571217cd3c684933081163"strongI'm so sorry this is so short, I never write anything for Fugh. I was kind of uninspired this whole time, but that's okay. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="c8f635dedb083355734f724615192099"strongAnyways, I still need requests, I don't own anything, and I love you guys!/strong/p 


End file.
